A series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Seven chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. It’s official! Harley and Olaf are now couple and want enjoy but after hour with Madame Lulu everything is for Olaf more confused. Eveything seems more crazier than anyone could imagine...


It was dawn in the Carnivious Carnival. Olaf woke up and rubbed his temples. His head ached and he wanted to vomit. Harley woke up after while too and when she seen Olaf she start smiling nasty. Then she putted her arms around his neck and giggled. He turned to her and kissed him. Then he looked a bit confused. "What's wrong?" Harley asked a bit worryingly. "I think it's a bit weird question right now but well.." he said and Harley become little confused too "Are you really now my girlfriend?!" Harley felt silence for while and then wanted replied but Olaf spoke to her "Cause i'm so much damn lucky if yes!" From Harley's worrying become immediately smiling. "I am" she whispered and again started kiss him. "Boss that fortune teller waiting!" suddenly in tent and the moment was really shocking for all of them. Even Fernald dropped the breakfest which Madame Lulu sent to Olaf. They looked at each other in shock. "I'll rather go" Fernald after while nervously said and wanted to go. "NO!" Harley and Olaf screamed in the same time and Harley tried to find her clothes to left tent first. "I'll go" Harley said and quickly dressed her T-shirt. Then she kissed Olaf on forehead and quickly get out of tent. When she left, Olaf and Fernald looked at each other a bit embarassing. "Don't ask me anything" Olaf said and Fernald nodded. "I..i only came to tell that Madame Lulu waiting for your visit" Fernald explained. Olaf took his clothes and then left tent too. He actually haven't noticed that his face was soiled by Harley's lipstick. He quickly dressed too and then he came to Madame's Lulu tent. "Good morning, my Olaf" she welcomed him with smile. Her smile was in a second gone when she seen his face. "You had definitely amazing night" she muttered a bit angry. Olaf ignored that and started touching to his face. "Shit..." he thought and quickly wiped it off. "I want my answers not your opinions" he said and montioned her to lead him to oracle. "That's sure" she said and tried to be kind. But it doesn't fit. Then she showed him where he will sit. Oracle looked different than yesterday. It looks more mysterious for Olaf. Madame Lulu sat opposite him and touch carefully the oracle. "Now we will call spirits" she said and closed her eyes. "Spirits"? Olaf asked and looked around. He actually really scared. "From your past" she replied and take his hand. The light went out and there was quite a cold. "They coming" she said and then oracle started shine. Green shine showed after while building. Opera. There were many faces which Olaf knew properly. There was too young brown hair woman. And him. When he was young and was part of V.F.D. and he was happily taken with Kit Snicket. There were many of his "ex" friends but he noticed something strange too. There was too man with two children. Their age may be about 15 years. The older was boy. He was tall and had dark red hair. And then there was his younger sister. Beautiful blonde girl. He never met anyone of them but somehow that girl looked familiar to him. And then he started remember, in pain and sadness, what happened that night in opera. That night he losted everything. His friends, Kit and his father. Just everything. He watched the oracle and then he seen again that girl. She ran away from fire. All alone and cried. Then he seen Baudelaires leaving some building. There was behind them too little girl with gun and scars on her face. And at end all what he heard was laugh. Rotten laugh of some man and screaming. And it screamed his name. Then everything faded...In tent was always light and not cold. Olaf tried to understand what this was supposed to tell him. What have this suppose to Baudelaires and their fortune? He was very confused but on Madame Lulu's face was again evil smile. "So now you should be careful, nothing is like it seems" she said and then led Olaf out of tent. "See you later my Olaf" she said and came back to tent. He stand a while and thinked about everything what he seen. Suddenly to him run Harley with some costumes. "So, what that psycho told you?" she asked and started joke but it seems that Olaf didn't want to joke. "I seen Baudelaires but too people who i've never seen before" he said and tried to put it in one funny thing. Harley only funny rolled her eyes and then gave him that costume. "What's is this?" he asked and he studied the costume. "I think it would be pretty exciting if you had some fun in circus! And would love to make some money" she replied and when she said money he smiled. And pulled her to him. He almost forgot all these confused thing what that oracle showed. Harley had truth some fun for money would be really great. "Maybe we should before circus had little fun behind the scenes" he said and Harley laughed "I'm queen. You're only Count. I'll tell what we gonna do!" she joked and then took his hand and they went to their tent. They almost started kiss but it was really embarassing when they came to wrong tent of Olaf's groupe. "Boss! Congratulations" they shouted over each other "Harley is perfect choice for you." Harley's and Olaf's face was like "What the hell? How did they know?" Then these two looked angry at Fernald. "We would love to have some privacy right now. So leave us alone!" Olaf said and showed them exist. "Of course boss. We've made you bed too" White-Faced Women said and then whole troupe wanted leave but before Olaf could Harley catched Fernald under the neck. "It's your, honey" she said and pushed Fernald before Olaf. "What you think about myself? You know what i can do to you after this! You deserve to be.." in it in tent apperead Elliot and Beverly. Harley quickly came to them. "Sweeties, what's happened everything alright?" she asked them carely. "Yes, we only worried about you where are you" replied Elliot. Harley smiled lovely. "That's fine. Maybe you should join us in our circus performance?" she asked and it seems like they want but then their view met with Olaf and they couldn't replied. "I'm sorry but we are too tired" replied Beverly. Harley was a bit dissapointed but she understand it and she stroked them. "Alright, then go relax" she said and wanted to escort them but Olaf stopped her. "No! You'll join. Now you have work her and you'll do anything what Madame Lulu, I or Harley say! So go to tent of freaks and be ready for your performance. Be freakish or you get fired!" he said cruel and himself led them. Harley only watched it sadly. Then she turned to Fernald. "Please don't hurt me" he said and Harley only turned to exit to show him to go. Fernald gladly leave and Harley sat on bed. Then she looked at her costume. "I'll be not beauty!" she said and tore her costume. "Circus without clowns, isn't truly circus!" she laughed and then on her phone found a picture of clown. "Penny" she giggled quilty and took another costume. If Olaf really hate freaks so much then she will be as them. And only if he loves her he will accept it. She will just yourself. The Clown Princess of Arkham...


End file.
